Pinocchio: Quotes and Scripts
Disney Magical World: Pinocchio Quotes and Scripts Cafe *'Pinocchio:' Hi! I came to visit! Your café is a lot like where Father and I live. Everything here makes it feel so cheerful--I love it! Favors *'Pinocchio:' Say, Player! Father's house is just filled with toys. They're so much fun--even just to look at! And believe it or not, Father made every last one of them. I want to try making toys like Father does. I'd like to find some wood to use as my main material... but I don't know where to start. Do you think you could help me, Player? *'Pinocchio:' Hooray! Thanks, Player! I'll wait here and think about what kind of toy I'll make first. I hope you'll come back with that wood real soon! Don't forget, okay? Promise? *'Pinocchio:' Did you find it yet? Hey, that's it! You brought me some wood, just like you promised! Now let's see... What am I supposed to say...? Oh, right! I'm supposed to say thank you! So... thank you, Player! You're so kind and generous! I want to be kind and generous just like you! Friends *'Pinocchio:' At my house... I have a really cute goldfish named Cleo! I bet you'll fall in love with her the second you saw her! *'Pinocchio:' Do you like toys? I have lots of toys at home that Father made for me. There are so many that I can hardly choose what to play with! *'Pinocchio:' Hello there! Did you eat lunch yet? Father gave an apple for lunch. Yum! *'Pinocchio:' Huh? You're back! Did you have any fun adventures? Huh? If you come across anything interesting, let me know! *'Pinocchio:' I go to school, you know! Father told me to go to school and be a good boy. But... are you sure I can't play a little instead? *'Pinocchio:' It sure is hot! The heat is rough on Father, but I don't mind it at all. I'll let him rest and do his share of the work, too! *'Pinocchio:' It's all so mysterious... Why does snow have to melt when I hold it in my hand? I really wanted to bring some home, too.. *'Pinocchio:' Maybe I'm imagining things... but it sure seems like everybody is in a good mood. Father said that's because it's the holiday season. Why do holidays put people in such a good mood? *'Pinocchio:' My father? He's so nice and warm and kind! I love him! I'm so happy to be Father's boy! *'Pinocchio:' Oh! Good morning! The air is so nice and fresh this morning. I feel like taking real deep breaths! I wonder if my cat Figaro and my goldfish Cleo are awake? *'Pinocchio:' Oh, Mallerie! Are you going somewhere? Doing anything? Me, I'm helping Father! *'Pinocchio:' Once we celebrate Easter... I heard that flowers bloom in spring... but how do they know when it's spring? Huh? *'Pinocchio:' There's this holiday... called Valentine's Day, and it's coming up soon. I can't wait to find out what kind of holiday it is! *'Pinocchio:' These clocks at home... Every hour they put on a show. They're amazing! Birds pop out, dolls dance-- oh, I could watch them for days! *'Pinocchio:' You should see this pumpkin! Father bought a pumpkin that was thiiis big! I thought we were going to eat it! But he's going to carve a lantern out of it. Why does he have to use a pumpkin, I wonder? Greetings *'Pinocchio:' Aw, I'm blushing! *'Pinocchio:' Can I learn how to do that? *'Pinocchio:' Ha ha ha! That's Fun! *'Pinocchio:' Ha ha ha! You did it! *'Pinocchio:' Heh heh! Thanks! *'Pinocchio:' Hey! Over here! *'Pinocchio:' Hiya, Player! *'Pinocchio:' I like you, too! *'Pinocchio:' I'm happy, too! *'Pinocchio:' Wow! That's so cool! *'Pinocchio:' Yaay! *'Pinocchio:' You're the greatest! Outfits *'Pinocchio:' You sure are fashionable! Did you pick out those clothes yourself? Father picked mine out for me! Photos *'Pinocchio:' Say, Player... I'm really glad we're friends. There's still a lot of things I don't know, but I know that having you for a friend is pretty special! Disney Magical World 2: Pinocchio Quotes and Scripts Cafe *'Pinocchio:' Hey Player! Did you make this cafe? I mean, you're the owner, right? It's a really nice place. You did a great job! *'Pinocchio:' That looks like so much fun! Did you know? I love to dance! Come on, let's dance! Pretty please? Favors *'Pinocchio:' Hey, Player! Let's have fun together! Hmm, what can we do...? I know--why don't we go a treasure hunt? Come on! It's just over there. *'Pinocchio:' We'll look for it here! Wonder what we'll find? Any luck over there? Whoa! What is it? *'Pinocchio:' You found something really nice, huh? Good for you! I had a little luck myself. Ha ha! I think I'll give my share to Father. Thanks for coming today. I had lots of fun! Friends *'Pinocchio:' Don't tell a lie! If you do, your nose might grow longer. Trust me, I know! *'Pinocchio:' Happy New Year! Father taught me that greeting. Did I say it right? He said it was really only used on this one special day. *'Pinocchio:' I had no idea! This town is just so big-- and it has so many people. I'm excited to be seeing all these things for the very first time! *'Pinocchio:' I'll be a real boy! I made a deal with the Blue Fairy when she gave me life: If I'm good, she'll make me a real boy someday. I'm doing the best I can. I really want to be a real boy for Father! *'Pinocchio:' It was the Blue Fairy! Did you know? I'm a puppet. Father made me out of wood. He wished upon a star, and the Blue Fairy came and gave me life. And someday...I'm going to be a real boy! *'Pinocchio:' There's this holiday... Something called Valentine's Day is coming up soon. I can't wait to find out what kind of holiday it is! *'Pinocchio:' What's School like? I haven't been to school yet. What should I do when I study? Will I make friends like you? I sure can't wait to find out! Oh, I hope I can go soon! Greetings *'Pinocchio:' Did you think that up? *'Pinocchio:' Ha, ha! You're so nice! *'Pinocchio:' Heh heh! We're pals! *'Pinocchio:' Hello! *'Pinocchio:' Hooray! Thank you! *'Pinocchio:' I'm glad! *'Pinocchio:' Oh, Player! *'Pinocchio:' Think I can do that? Outfits *'Pinocchio:' We could be twins! Are you a puppet, too? But you look just like me! Ha ha ha! Isn't this like? Category:Quotes and Scripts Category:Lists